true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is one of the main antagonists of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He serves as the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space-opera film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and will return in it's 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, ''presumably as the main antagonist. He is the military leader of The First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy The Resistance and The Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. History Background His program for creating Stormtroopers result in Finn and many other children being stolen from their houses, attempting to use them and force them to rebuild by empire and construct a mega-weapon inside a planet. That mega weapon converted fire from the sun to other planets. ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens The Search for BB8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of The Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of The Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Trivia * He is an iconic villain, much like Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. * His speech about the Republic shares some similarities to a speech of Adolf Hitler, since they are both dictators who receive "hail commander" calls. * According to new information, he will command the Ralltiir system in the 2017 film, and he will also use the Finalizer to launch dangerous T.I.E. fighters, which bomb Resistance property. * He has a higher body count than Grand Moff Tarkin. * He will presumably appear as the main antagonist, or as one of the main antagonists, in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for General Armitage HuxCategory:Delusional Category:Complete Monster Category:Strategic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Imposters Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Law Enforcers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mental Illness Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psycopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Lustful Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Provoker Category:Bosses Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Assasins Category:Obsessed Category:Emotionless Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Politicians Category:Crackers Category:Hatemongers Category:Symbolic Villains